Survivor: Mexico
|prize_money: = 600R|winner: = HyperBeamDragonite|runner-up: = BluePenguinLoverYT EchoTheFoxx|title2 = Production|filming_location: = Chihuahuan Desert, Mexico|filming_dates: = December 21, 2018 - February 3, 2019|title3 = Seasons|previous: = Survivor: Mamanuca|next: = Survivor: Panama}} Survivor: Mexico was the fourth season of Penguin Longterms, with 10 brand new castaways and 10 veterans! The season was hosted by PxnnPenguinx or PennThePenguin! Twists * Fans vs. Favorites: '''A tribe of newcomers are pitted against a tribe of players from PSL's past. * '''Redemption Island: '''Limited to the pre-merge, players who were voted out would have a chance to get back in the game by competing in duels. * '''Hidden Immunity Idol: A Hidden Immunity Idol will be hidden at all camps. All idols are usable until the Day 37 Tribal Council. * 'Mutiny: '''On Day 15, the tribes were given the opportunity to voluntarily switch to the other tribe. Some took the offer, and they were shuffled into new official tribes. Cast Voting History Trivia * This is the first season to have twenty castaways. * This is the first season to use Redemption Island. * This is the first season to have a mutiny. * This is the first season to have someone be rocked out. * This is the first season to have a jury of ten. Reception When ''Survivor: Mexico was announced, fans were eager to see the fans battle against their favourite players, and the season did not disappoint. The cast was well received, the audience believing the Fans and Favorites were chosen very well. They were deemed mostly likeable and had a strong passion to play the game, or play the game again. When Redemption Island was announced to only be played until the merge, some were happy they would get a second chance, while others felt unsure, as Redemption Island has been a sketchy twist in the real show. As the season began, the Fans were able to send a Favorite to Redemption Island. However, Flair quit for personal reasons, and they began to go on a losing streak, losing Shark, Evan and Tom. After a mutiny, Biggy got bad luck again by being voted out. Jordan and Blue followed right after. On Redemption, Shark had become a force to be reckoned with. He survived many duels and it seemed like he would come back. However, he lost to Blue, and he was deemed robbed by the audience. Once the merge hit, things got intense. The viewers were loving the drama that unfolded on the tribe, while for the players it was a mental nightmare. It led to the series’ first ever Rock Draw, causing Drew to get the boot, blindsiding him and everyone else. As the Fans were underdogs, more Favorites were getting blindsided, some doing better than they did in their original season. For the fans, Cookie was seen as the idol finder yet none were played correctly, and Elise was deemed the best player of the Fans, but once she was voted out, many audience members were very upset. The final five included, Benji, Blue, Clicker, Echo and Hyper. Clicker would be voted out, leaving Benji as the biggest threat, causing him to be voted out as well. Benji was the fan-favourites, and it hurt everyone to see him go so close to the end. For the final three, Echo was a challenge beast, but his social game was not impressive. Blue survived Redemption and was sweet, but in the end Hyper had the better game than both of them despite being called a sheep, earning her the title of Sole Survivor. Penn ranked Survivor: Mexico very high on the list. He loved the season, even calling it one of his favorites. The only thing he didn't feel proud of was the terrain, finding it rushed and it allowed tribes to walk to each others' camps. It wasn’t until the season right afterward that his favorite season would change.Category:Seasons Category:Mexico